No la misma cosa de siempre
by medeate
Summary: Drarry. "Diversión y trabajo, no van de la mano. A menos que seas un prostituto, Potter."


**Dedicatoria:** Obsscurezero.  
**Resumen:** Draco es un empresario que sólo confía en sí mismo. Harry es un profesor dedicado, tal vez demasiado. Uno sólo tiene tiempo para la diversión y el otro para su trabajo.  
**Advertencias:** Esto terminará siendo un fluffy PWP, básicamente.  
**Declaración:** No gano dinero escribiendo esto. Harry Potter es de Jotaká (que le aproveche…).

.

* * *

.

— No vuelvo a dejar a Lenny organizar mi agenda. Me ha jodido por completo la noche. —recorrió desesperadamente la mirada por su escritorio que ostentaba tres preciosas torres de carpetas en colores negro, blanco y naranja. — ¿A quién se le ocurre usar naranja en una carpeta? —se quejó, porque podía. — Sí, sí. Te estoy escuchando. —en un lujoso sillón de cuero negro, con lo que era una cara de frustración en toda regla, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Una voz femenina con lengua bastante suelta le echaba un sermón por estar atrasado. Y con justa razón, vamos, era su cumpleaños y su mejor amigo no podía dejar la oficina ni en esa bendita noche. — "¡Si es que sólo vives para trabajar y follar, Draco!" —gritó la chica, antes de, aparentemente, terminar la llamada.

Tal vez, otro tipo en su lugar, se hubiese sentido más cabreado todavía con ese reclamo. Pero cualquiera que supiera de la crisis económica sabía que trabajo ganaba sobre una fiesta. Al menos si querías conservar el puesto que tanto te costó conseguir. Y él no era cualquiera, ni la persona de quien era la fiesta.

Mientras trabajaba los pendientes y leía los artículos que tenía que memorizar para la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que la rubia no lo disculparía fácilmente esta vez. No habría una segunda llamada acompañada de una frase en tono de frialdad fingida: "Mañana mueves tu culo a mi casa, y la oficina a la mierda, ¿entendiste, Malfoy?", de ese tono que oculta un cariño muy grande. Supo que esta vez la había cagado. Y tendría que comprarle algo realmente, pero realmente caro a Pansy.

.

* * *

.

Ese café, como siempre, se asemejaba más a pura agua de color café y no con sabor a café. Y deseó no haberse despertado tan tarde y haber podido comprar el delicioso café colombiano que vendían cerca de su apartamento.

— Profesor Potter. —llamó una voz masculina, desde la puerta, acompañado de toques cortos que eran más para llamar su atención, pues la puerta estaba abierta. — Buenos días, Harry. —saludó una segunda voz, femenina. Al reconocerles, se encaminó hacia la puerta para mantener la conversación matutina de siempre.

—"Profesor Ronald"—devolvió con exagerada cortesía a Ron. —Hermione, hola. —saludó de vuelta, dándole un beso en la mejilla.— La verdad que hasta ahora no han sido muy buenos. —se quejó, resoplando y enseñando el vaso de café que sostenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿De nuevo tarde? —preguntó Ron. — No veo otro motivo para tomar esa cosa que nos hacen creer que es café, pero que estoy seguro es una pócima o algo para que sigamos en este trabajo. —su tono belicoso y creíble, era bastante gracioso.

Soltó una risa porque su amigo, como siempre, tenía razón. — Sí. Ese despertador es una mierda. Y tú sólo llegas temprano gracias a Mione, así que no te hagas el madrugador. —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y Ron fingió sentirse ofendido, pero la sonrisa le pudo más.

— Harry, si quieres puedo llamarte y así llegarás a tiempo. —se ofreció Hermione, por la vez sabrá-cuál porque él ya había perdido la cuenta. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y volteó a ver el reloj del aula.

En aproximadamente quince minutos empezarían a llegar los alumnos y él no tenía en orden los exámenes del viernes, así que se despidió de sus amigos y quedaron para ir a cenar en el piso de ellos, porque al parecer Hermione había adquirido la fiebre de la repostería y quería que ellos fueran sus conejillos de indias. "Conejillos no, Harry" se burló, Hermione. "Pero sí mis jueces culinarios, a que suena más mono" le guiñó un ojo. Ron había replicado "A eso se le llama conejillos de indias, en China y aquí, querida". Harry se había reído de sus payasadas y los había visto marchar, todavía hablando de China, conejillos, pasteles y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Ahora ya recordaba porqué se habían hecho profesores. "Las mentes necesitan buena instrucción, Harry" había sido la respuesta de Hermione. Ron había apelado a "Eh, yo tuve que aguantar a mis profesores, ahora toca que algunos me aguanten a mí." Y él... bueno, a él le gustaba ver cómo sus alumnos se apasionaban e incluso ayudarles con una charla objetiva, cuando los problemas podían con ellos.

Sólo sus amigos sabían el verdadero motivo. A los demás les respondía: "Para respetar la tradición familiar." Después de todo sus propios padres, en vida, lo habían sido. Al igual que Sirius y Remus, que ahora se dedicaban a ser unos trotamundos, según su padrino.

A los cinco minutos llegó una chica de cabello verde que tenía un montón de tatuajes y piercings, y contrario a lo que su apariencia dictaba, tan pronto entró al aula y lo vislumbró, lo saludó: — Buenos días, profesor Potter.—una sonrisa amable en su rostro juvenil. Y Harry notó cómo el retraso matutino y el intento de café quedaban olvidados para dar paso, ahora sí, a unos buenos días.

* * *

.

Al segundo de terminar la tan temida entrevista con la compañía más importante de la firma, salió de compras a una de las plazas tecnológicas. A Pansy le encantaban las memorias flash, especialmente las que eran llamativas. Hasta tenía una colección que contaba con, hasta la fecha, sesenta y dos memorias. En sus idas y venidas, terminó por escoger una con forma de serpiente y otra en forma de zapatilla. Faltaba un poco para que dieran las seis de la tarde, pero pensó esperar y aparecerse durante la cena. Bueno, en realidad, con la cena.

Pasó por un cubículo donde vendían películas y decidió probar suerte, tal vez a Pansy le apeteciera ver una película después de la cena. Había pagado ya por dos cuya temática ponían la superficialidad y el poder femenino por los cielos cuando un grupo de jóvenes, aparentemente amigos del dueño, alardearon de haber conseguido su disfraz de imperial (1). Draco lo recordó entonces, aunque no tenía ni un mes desde su rompimiento. Ver a esos jóvenes emocionados por cosas del dichoso Imperio, trajeron a su memoria a Patrick.

— Disculpe, ¿tiene la trilogía del Imperio? —preguntó, una vez que el grupo se hubo despedido, y no muy seguro de por qué lo hacía.

— ¿No querrás decir: la trilogía de Star Wars (2)? —preguntó una tercera voz.

* * *

.

Necesitaba material didáctico dinámico para la siguiente semana. Hermione le había sugerido que todos hicieran ensayos y los colocaran en una urna, pasaran a escoger un ensayo los diez alumnos que menos participaran y dirigieran dos chicos por clase. Ronald le sugirió que vieran dos películas. "Con contenido altamente didáctico, por supuesto, Mione". Así ocuparían una clase para ver la película y otra para terminarla y comentarla. Fue evidente por cuál se decantó.

Pensó ir directamente a por las películas, pero la verdad le hacía falta conseguir un manos libres, pues el suyo se le había roto ese día. Tardó unos quince minutos en decidirse entre puesto y puesto, más que nada por los precios. Al final se llevó el más económico y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Había más de cinco cubículos dedicados a la venta de películas y series. Harry lo sabía porque Ron siempre lo arrastraba a buscar estrenos o clásicos, dependiendo de qué tuviera ganas. Generalmente iba al más cercano, por comodidad, pero había demasiada gente dentro y decidió ir hasta la última, pues probablemente nadie caminaría hasta ahí, teniendo otros cuatro antes. Llegó justo para escuchar cómo un rubio preguntaba por el Imperio. Sonrió de imaginar la respuesta indignada que soltaría Ron.

El impulso le ganó y corrigió la pregunta. Cuando dos pares de ojos se quedaron fijos en él, se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que eso había sido. Creyó que no estaba siendo su día, pero el: — Lo siento —que dijo, sonrojado, y se mezcló con el: — Eso, gracias —del rubio, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Dónde están las películas de temática humanista? —desvió el tema. Notó lo bizarro que eso se escuchaba, hasta para un profesor y en esa circunstancia, pero fue tarde. El rubio ya había descubierto su desliz. Harry nunca había visto una sonrisa así, mitad agradecida "sabía que me equivocaba" y mitad engreída "pero no estoy tan perdido como tú".

El rubio salió del cubículo sin decir nada más.

* * *

.

Draco había tenido un buen día. Dejó el portafolio sobre la mesa ratonera de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiar el traje de diseñador que traía puesto por un atuendo de diseñador, eso sí, que era para salir al club. La entrevista había ido bien. Pansy le había dado un poco de lata, pero al final le había disculpado y sólo le había costado una pulsera de Tiffany's, una cena carísima y pasar dos horas viendo una película sobre un diablo y la moda. Nada mal.

Pero ahora, la noche comenzaba y él traía el morbo encima. Encontrar un chico moreno o de ojos verdes y follar con él toda la noche. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y tampoco sería la última.

.

* * *

.

Harry despertó con las sábanas empapadas y un cosquilleo que no era nada desagradable, y honestamente no muy común en su vida, pero que le hacía sentir extrañamente bien. Normalmente si sudaba se debía a alguna pesadilla y no por la clase de sueño que había tenido. Agradeció mentalmente a su cuerpo por hacer el trabajo que él no tenía mucho interés en conseguir pronta o remotamente. Se movió perezosamente por la cama hasta sentir la madera del pequeño buró y el frío metal de sus lentes, se los colocó y al fin miró los dígitos de su despertador. Jodido aparato, sonrió, se suponía que debía estar haciendo escándalo para despertarlo y en vez de eso sólo parpadeaba intermitentemente sin ruido alguno. Bien, se aseguraría de comprar uno de regreso a casa. Oh, ahí estaban, esas ganas de volver a casa cuando aún no había ni salido de ella. Genial, ahora le debía a Hermione un buen vino.

Hizo la rutina de siempre, sentarse en la cama un rato mientras pensaba tonterías y enfriaba su cuerpo para la ducha. Pues no le gustaba esa sensación de meterse directamente bajo el agua, aún cuando estaba tibia, segundos antes de haber estado cómodamente durmiendo. Esa era la razón principal de porqué odiaba despertarse tarde, eso y que tenía que conformarse con el café del profesorado. Pasados los cinco minutos se metió bajo el chorro de agua y relajó los músculos. Le tomó menos de quince minutos estar limpio. Ahora venía la parte que no le gustaba; escoger algo decente que llevar a las clases, tender su cama y recordar dónde había puesto las llaves. Ron ganaba, iba a conseguirse un maldito bol y auto-domesticarse para dejar todo lo importante ahí. No tardó demasiado en dar con las llaves, que estaban cerca del refrigerador, aunque sí lamentó no tener un dichoso bol y su típica tendencia a ser impulsivo y relativamente vago en cuestiones del hogar y la organización. Vale, relativamente mucho. Casi listo para irse, revisó una vez más si los controles y apuntes que utilizaría ese día en las clases eran las correctas y entonces vio las películas. Recordó la sonrisa del rubio, el sueño y se sonrojó, las metió en el maletín lo más rápido que pudo y finalmente salió de casa.

Harry veía la ironía en su habitual pedido de café colombiano del "Che diavolo" (3), una cafetería atendida por italianos, pero fue dar el primer sorbo a su café y sentir que el mundo era un lugar mejor. Hasta que, claro, cierto recuerdo que quería erradicar se coló en su mente. Un recuerdo rubio e inusual, bochornoso para él y aparentemente interesante para su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba fijarse en alguien por lo bien parecido que era y tampoco sería la última. Había mucha gente atractiva en el mundo, él lo sabía, y cada cierto tiempo alguien llamaba su atención, pero nunca pasaba nada. Tiró el vaso en el contenedor y puso rumbo a la universidad. No, no sería la primera vez ni la última. Sería como siempre, pensar en la persona todo el día, Ron le diría "¿Dónde ha sido esta vez?" y cuando Hermione hiciera un comentario, tiempo después, en alguna de sus reuniones sobre "el chico guapo de sabrá qué lugar" él la miraría y le diría que no sabía de quién hablaba. Sí, era un despistado y eso era parte de sus múltiples defectos, pero al menos para él, ser despistado también tenía sus ventajas.

La clase fue bien, la idea de la película fue recibida con más aceptación que la sugerencia de los ensayos. Probablemente no le diría eso a Hermione. Nada más cerrar con llave el aula, escuchó la voz de su amigo: — Colega, suelta la sopa. Me he aguantado todo el día sólo porque Mione me echaría la bronca si te interrumpía en clases, pero traes esa sonrisa de me "he topado alguien guapo y estoy esperando que me pregunten" —Ron era tan predecible. Sonrió más y comenzó a narrarle la tarde anterior mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento. Hermione se quejó de su pobre y cliché elección de ver películas (odiaba perder argumentos contra ellos dos) y Ron se quejó (como el fanático que era) de lo inaudito que había sido nombrar así a la trilogía de su devoción. Se despidió de ellos, contándoles que tenía un bol y un buen vino que comprar. Todo fue rutinario y sencillo, como cada día de su vida.

El polvo que había tenido con el moreno de la noche anterior, le había dejado de muy buen humor. El expreso de su máquina cafetera, le pareció delicioso y hasta corrió del todo las cortinas del gran ventanal en su sala para observar las nubes esponjosas y el sol empezando a brillar sobre la ciudad. Según Blaise, tenía un carácter muy voluble. Si el polvo había ido bien, al día siguiente hasta parecía escuchar pajarillos por los balcones y todo era flores y colores, pero si la cosa no había resultado ser buena, era un día en el que todos debían cuidarse de él porque se cargaba a cuanto tío se le pusiera enfrente (y no de la manera a la que a él le gustaba). Sonrió de estar de acuerdo con su amigo, aunque no tenía por qué hacérselo saber. Dejó la taza en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a la habitación. Escogió un traje de pantalón corte recto color grisáceo oscuro y una camisa púrpura (4) que le quedaba como guante sin llegar a verse tan vulgar, lo justo para provocar miradas de envidia y lujuria por igual. Encendió el mini-componente que tenía sobre la cómoda y colocó la radio matutina. Era un gran fan del programa matutino que dirigía Theodore, pero de nuevo, nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Subió el volumen lo justo para poder escucharlo aún a través del agua corriendo y tomó su sagrado baño.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, listo para el día, decidió que hoy no le apetecía contaminar el mundo y puso marcha hacia el buró. Vale, también estaba el hecho de que a cada paso que daba dejaba saber alto y claro "me han follado bien anoche y lo presumo a todos, mueran de envidia" con la sonrisa que dejaba ver, por no mencionar que lucía jodidamente apuesto en ése traje y si hubiese ido en su cuatro por cuatro, no lo podrían haber apreciado bien. No era tan egoísta como para privar al mundo de él, por lo menos no ese día.

Al llegar a su oficina, fue tan obvio que se encontraba de humor y de la suerte que le acompañaba, que Blaise tuvo que meterse con él: — Draco, si sigues presumiendo, te va a salir algo muy mal hoy, ya verás. Confía en tu amigo, que para eso estoy.

— Joder, Zabini. Si no te conociera mejor, juraría que me vas a hechizar para que eso pase. No seas pesado, no creo en esas mierdas del karma.

Claro que seis horas más tarde, Draco recordaría las palabras de su compañero y amigo.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

(1) En el universo de Star Wars, los Stormtroopers o Soldados Imperiales son las tropas de asalto del Imperio Galáctico.  
(2) En referencia a la trilogía clásica de la saga Star Wars.  
(3) Expresión italiana, que en español sería: Qué diablos o qué rayos.  
(4) Oh, sí, the purple shirt of sex: bit . ly/1lWSPT8


End file.
